


Winner

by AmaliaIR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Triple Threat Triad, boxing au, mmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Viktor Krum, the world’s number one boxer; Cormac Mclaggen, a former model turned popular boxing sensation; and Ronald Weasley, a newbie who’s rapidly rising through the ranks, all meet at the AIBA World Boxing semi-final.





	Winner

If you had asked Viktor who would be the winner, he would have looked you dead in the eye and said "Me. Definitely me."

If then you had asked Viktor who his strongest opponents were, he would have shrugged and said "Either McLaggen or Weasley." The fourth semi-finalist, Terry Boot, wasn't so much a threat as he was a publicity stunt paid by his father. McLaggen seemed like a hoax, with his immaculate hair and charming photo-shoot smiles, but he was surprisingly good once he stepped into the ring and his boyish demeanor transformed into that of a beast. And then there was Weasley, who had taken the world by storm by being the youngest boxer to ever qualify for his weight in the championship, and he seemed to be on an unbreakable winning strike. Viktor couldn't decide between the two.

If you had asked Viktor which of the two would end up in his bed, he would have frowned and said "Neither."

Viktor wasn't clear about many things just a week ago.

**Day 1**

McLaggen removed his sunglasses and extended his hand out. He smelled of expensive cologne. "Cormac. A pleasure."

Viktor didn't trust McLaggen.

Weasley, on the other hand, smiled and his face reddened. "I'm a big fan. You're the reason I'm doing this."

Viktor did trust Weasley, and he didn't know which was worse.

**Day 2**

"Is that your girlfriend?" Weasley asked McLaggen about a girl that had just left his hotel room.

Viktor hated that they were all on the same floor.

McLaggen licked his lips. He was shirtless. "Nope."

**Day 3**

Viktor was always the first on the gym, even if he had to get up at three am to make it happen.

The familiar and satisfying sound of a knuckles hitting the punching bag filled his ears before he had even crossed the threshold.

Weasley was sweating from head to toe. "All yours. You'll be alone, McLaggen usually trains in the afternoon."

**Day 4**

Viktor didn't get involved with the press.

"Are the rumors true?"

"Ronald Weasley, why haven't you come out of the closet?"

"Do you have a partner?"

You could barely see Weasley's red hair peeking out from under the mass of reporters.

McLaggen removed his sunglasses.

" _Fuck_  you! And fuck  _you_  too!  _Fuck off_!" He elbowed his way in towards Weasley. Viktor was pretty sure he kicked someone too. That won't make good press.

Something fluttered inside Viktor as he went in and stopped the photographers from following. He laced arms with Weasley and he and McLaggen didn't stop until they were safely inside his room.

**Day 5**

Liquor so close to a big event was a big no-no, Viktor knew that.

"I haven't had sex in four months," he admitted drunkenly.

McLaggen grinned.

Weasley danced in the distance with his eyes closed. The club was packed but the VIP area was deserted.

McLaggen left his seat and grabbed Weasley's hips. The room spun around them.

**Day 6**

"What will you do if you win?" Weasley asked McLaggen.

The roof of the hotel was quiet and dark. None of them smoked, but Viktor could sure use a cigarette right about now.

McLaggen smirked. "You mean  _when_ I win?"

Viktor couldn't help the laugh that left his throat. McLaggen turned to face him. Viktor was used to being a lot closer than this with different men without feeling anything.

"Wanna bet?"

Viktor hoped no one could hear his heart. "What do you have in mind?"

The only sound was Weasley's deep breathing.

**Day 7**

If you had asked Viktor  _anything_ twenty-four hours later, he wouldn't have been able to answer. He couldn't remember the bet, he couldn't remember the final match, he could barely remember his own name.

All he knew were the two sets of hands dragging down his chest. All he could keep track of were the lips over him, and there were just two. All he could think about was the expanse of skin at his fingertips; it seemed infinite, every time he thought he'd reach the end, more and slightly different appeared. All he felt were basic instincts: gasping, throbbing, reaching, grazing, dragging, pushing, clenching, growling, gripping, quivering, thrusting...and never stopping.

All he was capable of understanding was the positioning of bodies in space, and only because it was suddenly the most important thing in the world to him and the possibilities seemed endless. He was in front and behind, under and over, next to and in between, close and closer and closer. Everywhere and nowhere.

If, a few hours later, you had asked Viktor who had been the winner, he would have looked at the two people lying next to him and said "Me. _Definitely_ me."


End file.
